


Flight of the Mayflies

by Pyrodarknessanny



Series: Pissant Federation [1]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Drug Use, Gen, Mild Gore, Mild Sexual Content, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:27:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22067767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyrodarknessanny/pseuds/Pyrodarknessanny
Summary: an introductory story for a cast of  Irken exiles.three budding Alates begin a journey into the taboo  and discover the secrets of organic reproduction and the horrors that surround it  in a time where all knowledge of the ancient ways  has been erased.Replaced in full by the much "cleaner" and more efficient cloning method.exiled from the Empire Adzuki, Moofy and Gorrot must lean to work together if they are to survive and build up  an Empire of their own from the ground up.
Series: Pissant Federation [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588363
Comments: 10
Kudos: 3





	1. Secrets of the S.W.A.R.M

Adzuki enters the dark tucked away bar to grab a quick drink between shifts.  
tensions are rising as she knows the time of her exile will soon be upon her some last minute preparations are to be made before the whispers are confirmed and the secret she had been guarding exposed.  
making her way past the tables of rough and tumble Irkens to the bar the bar tender had already made her drink. He slides it across the counter for her to grab, sculling high prof drink back as though it was just water. 

as she finishes the beverage one of the shorter Irkens from there nightly raid parties approaches her. 

  
Adzuki: what up dude! there wasn’t a raid scheduled for tonight was there?

The shorter Irken salutes Adzuki and speaks in a formal tone , which is unusual for a member of the raids when their not on their day job shifts. His name is koink his pak has him encoded as a security officer.  
  
Koink: sir!, I have news of the utmost importance for you.

Adzuki raises an antenna she has an inkling on what this news could be about

Adzuki : go on.

Koink : we’ve intercepted classified information pertaining to your banishment from the home world. There planning on carrying out the order at the festival of the fl-

She interrupts him  
Adzuki: the festival of the flight of the may flies , yeah I know about that how did you catch wind of this?

Koink looks around nervously and coughs

Adzuki: eaves dropping during your day job again ? tisk tisk , that’s QUITE the offence.

She winks, koink looks markedly concerned.

she raises her voice so that the entire bar can hear her , all attendees are part of a little group of trouble makers that she has come to befriend since first frequenting the establishment.

They call them selves the SWARM. (swindling weapons and raising mayhem)

Adzuki: Listen up Smeets! shits about to go down but I’ve got it all worked out. all I need from you lot of rowdy bastards is to take the call when it comes down to the crunch as for everything else carry on as normal. We don’t want to raise suspicions.

Bar keeper Irken: this plan of yours better be fool proof, we don’t like it when you talk like that, keeping us out of the loop , we’re your boys you can trust us to come through.

Another Irken pipes up , he’s wearing an apron and serving tables , this one’s name is Stoby.

Stoby: *in a cracked voice* well I kind of like it when you talk like that. *he shuffles his feet shyly*  
  
Adzuki : *points him out* careful there boy’o , your “ambitions” are showing!.  
  
Stoby gets super embarrassed tugs at his apron so its covering down past his knees and skitters off back to the kitchen where he can’t be seen. Adzuki just rolls her eyes. 

At that moment small alarm goes off Adzuki pulls up a small hollo window from a device on her wrist to silence the alarm. 

  
Adzuki : right well I’m back on the clock. don’t get too rowdy whilst I’m gone later slaves!  
  
with that she leaves the bar to head off to her next shift as a patrol officer.

The job was relatively uneventful as she had her fingers on the pulse when it came to what shady shit was going down it was a jog she had much disdain for but it put her in a very convenient position.

After she’s well out of sight the bar tender orders the doors locked and the place fortified. 

  
the Irkens who locked the doors give a thumbs up to signal the place is secure.  
  
bar keep: emergency meeting of the SWARM is now in session.  
  
all the Irkens gather around as the bar keep brings up the items of business.

Bar keep: well by now I’d like to think that you have all figured out why our imperial friend is so darn popular around here. 

  
Stoby: is it because she smells nice ?   
  
a few SWARM members turn and give Stoby a glaring look.

Bar keep: NO!, well that’s part of it but that’s getting off topic!, she’s one of them *makes a swirly hand gesture as he finds the right word* Alate … thingys ….

Stoby: oooooh!,….. what’s that ?

Bar keep: oh for …. Look!, Adzuki is about to be exiled , and possibly killed , if that happens we lose our protection this bar and everyone in it will be targeted by the heightests imperial bastards.  
no more free drinks, no more easy shifts , get it?  
  
koink: if it’s true , what they say then shits gunna get messy and fast. You guys have noticed it right? when she’s around that’s all that matters. the last few raids have been tense now we promised not to get weird about her but were all about to succumb to it. shes’ gunna turn up one day and we’ll lose our minds. How can we keep our little racquet going if that happens?

Bar keep: *nodding* we can’t we’ll be slaves to it just as we’re slaves to the control brains , once the festival starts we’ll be reduced to our most basic urges it’s all ready starting.

Stoby: I’m sorry I don’t what came over me. Adzuki is nice ,…. To us. What are we gunna do?

Koink: we’ll trust that she has a plan for us following the exile , but we need insurance that at least one of us will stay focused and sane enough to pilot a ship and coordinate things.  
  
bar keep: yes someone will have to undergo a rather extreme body modification.

Stoby: body modification?

Bar keep: one of us is going to have to go castrato.

The whole room cringes at this suggestion.

Bar keep : oh grow a spine!, you ass gnats really want the alternative?  
to become a mindless sex zombie and then to die when your guts explode!  
  
there is quiet mumming amongst the group , an Irken in a sanitation uniform stands up  
  
sanitation Irken: I’ll do it. The whole intestinal bleeding thing yeah , …. Not worth it.  
  
this Irkens name is Garbo his day job is quite the shitty one as well as general waste management he often finds himself tasked with cleaning up especially nasty situations the job pays very poorly and his higher up treat him badly.


	2. Adzuki exposed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adzuki's long kept secret is exposed leading to her exile on a garbage possessing planet.
> 
> chapter contains violence

ON SHIFT:  
  
Adzuki has arrived for her next patrol shift of the offices above the high end business districts. she makes her way down one of many long and identical walk ways that is devoid of any sort of character it’s a bland sterile environment that connect two adjoining wings of the building together.

Footsteps are heard behind her as two Irkens of similar height approach her.

One is wearing a military uniform like hers he is another member of the guard troop that Adzuki is part of the other wears a white lab coat. The pair of them catch up to Adzuki who is not impressed to have tag a longs.

Military guy : hey Adzuki , you know the festival of the may flies is coming up in a few days right?

Adzuki doesn’t even turn to look at them.

Adzuki : it is? I hadn’t noticed.

Science guy: we figured you’d be all about that.

Adzuki: why on irk would you ever think that I gave a toss about such a conceited event?  
security logistics are going to be an absolute nightmare.

Military guy: like you even care about this job, come on we all know what your little secret is.

At this point she stops walking to turn and face them ready for a fight/

Adzuki : what? You want me to take my shirt of for you? …. I’d have to add being a pervert to your record.

Military guy: don’t make this harder for your self!

The military guy makes a grab for her arm Adzuki swats his claw away  
  
Adzuki : HANDS OFF FUCK FACE!!

  
she readies a punch the science Irken sweeps in from behind grabbing her in a full nelson.

The military Irken pulls out a knife a sadistic look on his face as he runs the blade across her cheek  
  
military :*there is malice in his voice* stop squirming so much! This is just a routine medical exam; you seem to always be absent for them when there scheduled for the rest of the fleet.

she kicks him square in the guts , knocking him back a few paces  
  
Adzuki: like hell it is!, unhand me asshole or loose them!  
  
the science Irken try’s his hardest to keep a tight grip on Adzuki who’s struggling makes it quite difficult.

Science guy: hurry up and get the blood sample, I can’t hold her much longer!.

Military Irken nods and takes a fast swipe at her with the knife, cutting her deeply across the cheek.

Pure rage in her eyes as she watches what happens next.

Military guy: heh’ that should be enough!

he reaches into his pocket for a small computer device , looks Adzuki dead in the eyes before dripping her blood on the sensor part of the device.  
  
military : now then lets put those little rumours to rest once and for all and see what you really are Adzuki.  
  
the device makes a serious of beeping sounds as its scans the blood sample.  
  
in a last-ditch effort to break free she bites down on the science Irkens arm a hard flesh tearing bite down to the bone. He screams in agony releasing his grip to cradle his wound. 

Adzuki draws her gun and shoots the other Irken in the hand causing him to drop the device, the bullet ricochet and hits him in the eye.

She fires again at the device causing it to explode into thousands of pieces.

The scuffle by this point has alerted others and additional guards show up to see what the noise was.

Adzuki raises her hands into the air and signals for the new arrivals to clear a path.

Adzuki: stay outta my way!.

She marches off int the direction of the squads commanding officers’ quarters for incident reporting leaving the other Irkens to bleed profusely.

A little while later we see Adzuki sitting the office of her commander.

He is very much unimpressed with the massive incident report that is sitting on his desk.

Commander: we can ignore the passive aggressive attitude Adzuki, and the blatant disregard for general protocols but this time you’ve gone too far!

You shot another guard in the face and …. (reading the report in disbelief ) bit off the arm of one of our senior medics?

Adzuki: it was in self defence !

Commander: we don’t turn on our own Adzuki. The may fly festival is coming up and we’re already short on staff. Your actions just cost us two more!

Adzuki: what’s the big deal about this may flay thing anyways? The festivals a total wank.

Commander: maybe so but we can’t afford to have any more mishaps before the festival.

`I’m going to have to take affirmative action this time Adzuki. 

he presses an intercom button on the desk the summons two heavily armed guards.  
they enter the room and before you cold blink have Adzuki in hand cuffs and a Hannable style muzzle.

Commander: it pains me to have to say it but you did this to your self adzuki.  
you’re punishment is banishment to the general waste processing planet G4RB4G3  
you are to remain there until we can hand down a more permanent punishment after the festival!  
  
with this the guards drag her away.


	3. the S.W.AR.M takes a stand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adzuki's contingency plan begins to take form as the S.W.A.R.M set out to defy their oppressors in her absence.  
> not everyone is on board with the plans at first tho.

A few days pass and no one has seen or herd from Adzuki.

The Irkens who frequent the bar start to get nervous. 

A bell chimes as the door opens , two taller Irkens enter the bar. They’ve been here before .

Long before Adzuki had taken an interest in the spot these taller Irkens would cruse the slums looking to kick the shit out of the lower classes just for the hell of it. The shady bar was a favourite place to pick fights.

The customers of the bar all promptly leave as the two taller ones take seats at the bar.

One is wearing a military uniform and has an eye patch, the other a lab coat and has his arm in a sling.

Military guy: oh bar keep! a round of drinks put it on Adzuki’s tab.

He has the biggest shit eating grin as the bar keeper begrudgingly serves them.

Bar keep: look man, we don’t want no trouble round these parts see.

Science guy: are you back chatting us cretin ?  
bar keep: no sirs!

Military guy: oh I think he’s back chatting us.

Science: *nodding* yes , yes, back chatting that wont do!, they seem pretty keen to get us out of here , perhaps there hiding something?  
  
Bar keep I assure you sirs, this is a legitimate business operating within the confines of the law.

Military : well only way to be sure of that.  
Bar keep please no.

Military : SEARCH THESE PREMISES!  
  


A small squad of S.I.R units is deployed into the bar. They start tearing the place apart emptying boxes of produce, breaking expensive bottles of alcohol and just all round wrecking the joint.

The bar staff can only quietly watch in horror as their lively hood is destroyed before their eyes.

After finding nothing of interest the two taller Irkens call off the S.I.Rs chuckle to them selves about the damages they’ve just caused and leave.  
  
Military guy: you little grubs would be wise to know your place and stay in the dark where you belong.

It takes a good 20 minutes for the gravity of the situation to register with him the Bar keeper stands In the middle of the floor amongst up turned furniture , wasted food and paper strewn across the floor he sighs then calls out to his assistant.  
  
Bar keep: close it down! , we’re shutting up shop.

Stoby: are you sure boss? We worked so hard on this

Bar keep: I guarantee you this place has just been bugged. pick up anything that’s salvageable and get out. I’m closing the bar for good this time.

Stoby , the Bar keeper and one other smaller Irken in a fast food uniform load a few small boxes into the back of a van parked outside the bar. they continue their conversation in the street.

Fast food Irken: man , fuck those assholes!

Stoby: Adzuki would have kicked their asses! , what happened to her any ways? Shouldn’t she have stopped in by now?

Bar keep: Adzuki’s not coming back .

Stoby: did something happen to her? What are we going to do?  
fast food Irken: we honour her last orders. Stay out of trouble …. And wait to be called . right?

The 2 shorter Irkens turn to the bar keeper, he looks unsure.

Bar keep: that’s right, stay quite and wait it out. Adzuki’s not one to go down without a fight. She’s got this all planned out …… I hope.

Stoby: oh ok but what about the *he whispers and makes the parentheses hand gesture* s.w.a.r.m ?  
  


The Bar keep hits his head on the back of the van hearing the name said out in the open. He drops the box he was holding.  
  
Bar keep: shhhhh!!!, we’ll hold a meeting before the festival in the meantime just shut up.  
we’re just a bunch of normal guys , doing normal jobs with , NORMAL pay ok .  
it’ll work out we just gotta be patient and wait.

**On the planet G4RB4G3.**

a high security military transport ship hovers just off the surface of the planet.  
the guards very hesitantly unlock Adzukis hand cuffs, they leave the muzzle on however.  
  
Guard 1: as punishment for your crimes Adzuki you are hear by banished to the waste processing planet G-4-R-B-4-G-3 !  
  
the second guard tasers her to push her out of the ship.

guard 2 : do not leave your station until you are called on for disciplinary action.

Adzuki lands in a mountain of trash and the ship flies off leaving her stranded there.

She waists no time in getting the muzzle off and proceeds to scope out the landscape once she has her bearings, she calmly makes her way to a few strategic locations where she digs up useful supplies she had the raid group bury there ahead of time.

Asides from the smell of rot and filth the situation is quite comfortable for her.

On the second day of her banishment to the filth ball Adzuki starts to undergo her Alate molt, the itching driving her insane as she searches for a good surface to scratch her back on.

  
her molt takes 3 whole days to complete in the low humidity environment.

her antennae are fully straightened now the ends feathered out a powerful set of dragon fly like wings emerge from her back.  
  
with no one else around to kill the boredom she spends time working out what the most annoying frequency to beat her wings at is , she’s able to produce a loud locust buzz with them as well as a high pitched screech.  
  
in this time she’s also been working on arranging metallic bits of trash across the planets surface to spell out a message that would be visible to passers buy it reads “FUCK THE EMPIRE” and is punctuated with a crude dick and balls.


	4. love letters from the cannibal queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The S.W.A.R.M prepare to sign their death warrants as the festival of the Mayflies approaches.   
> Adzukis gamble starts to pay off.

10 days post banishment.

Back on Irk it’s night fall and the SWARM gathers at an undisclosed location.

The Bar keep Irken has a small parcel with him the other swarm members chatter amongst themselves anxiously before the meeting is announced in session.

Bar keep: everyone be quite!, I know its been a long week but we have finally received correspondence from Adzuki.   
  
he opens the parcel and reads the note that is inside out loud to the group

“ listen up fuck nuts! if you’ve received this parcel than it means the plan is on schedule,

I had to go off grid for a bit and that meant total radio silence , sorry not sorry!

If my timing is right the may fly festival will be in 2 days from now.

You dick wads will find attached the necessary documents for the next phase. I had to pay for this shit outta my own pocket so you assholes better make this last Hussle count and turn a killer profit!  
  
no doubt the goon squad would have already trashed the bar so I took the liberty to move out important stuff to a new location, coordinates included .  
  
x,o,x,o,x ADZUKI OUT!”  
  
the rest of the package contained a food and beverage vending permit, several trade passes for the may fly festival , the details on where all their produce went and a set of keys.

Garbo: looks like she wants us to set up at the festival , is that a good idea?  
Koink: I guess? I mean we all work in the kind of jobs that would put us there together anyways right.

Stoby: *nodding* if we keep our heads down and look busy no one will suspect us. Business as usual and all that , but what about Adzuki? What dose she mean “off the grid”? will she be at the festival or not?

Bar keep: *flipping the letter a couple of times to make sure he didn’t miss anything*   
we don’t know if she’ll be there or not, we just have to wait for the signal.

Garbo: I’ve been having second thoughts , are you guys really OK with this? You’re about to throw your lives away , and not even for a guaranteed thing!

Bar keep: I’d rather have my organs explode than continue to try and making a living here , we’re the bottom of the barrel and any one even half an inch taller than us lords it over us. 

Stoby: I’m scared shitless but at least this way it’s my choice, we die like men!

Garbo: in a bloody mess of semen and entrails?

Stoby: YES!, … wait what?

Koink: I mean what has the empire every done for us? I’ll gladly forfeit my mind…. And my body for the rebellion.

Garbo: that’s just it guys , I don’t think there is a rebellion. Maybe , just hear me out on this.  
MAYBE Adzuki is out for herself ? and she has you all under her thumb because she knows you can’t escape the laws of basic biology ?

Bar keep: you’ve been awfully critical after that surgery.

Garbo: because the logical part of my brain is no longer being influenced by raging hormones! , *sigh* just tell me, are you all putting your lives on the line because you WANT to do that, or is it because you THINK you can get laid?

The group chatters amongst the selves over the options.

The majority agree that its because they want to help their friend.  
Stoby declares loudly “laid” Garbo rolls his eyes.

Bar keep: moving on!.

Looking at the documents it looks like we have a prime location for the food vending scam.  
so everyone take a trade pass. We’ll prepare the site and attend the festival as though this is a legitimate venture. But keep your eyes and ears peeled. There will be imperialist douches every where on the night.

With this the meeting is adjourned and the swarm members all go their separate ways.

The Bar keep Irken and Stoby take a van to the location that the letter detailed as the store house,  
the drive is long and quiet and leads to an seemingly abandoned warehousing district. 

Tucked away out of sight in the far back corner of the lot is a small shed, pad locked.

Bar keep : this it Stoby , get ready to start loading.

Stoby salutes and follows the Bar keep into the shed, its full of barrels of grease , and crates upon crates of live scorpion-seq crustacean type critters. Some of the crates also contain bottled drinks but the labels had been removed, presumably to hide the fact that they were hideously out of date.

Stoby: that is a LOT of grease …. Do we need that much for a standard fry stand?

Bar keep: its not all for frying up in idiot. We’ve gotta repackage it to sell at the festival.

Quick flash back to the bar before it got trashed , Adzuki and the Bar keep are in the kitchen.

Adzuki points to a large vat of used grease , it smells awful and is thick with chunks.

Adzuki: what are you doing with this?

Bar keep : that’s trash , Garbo is taking care of it in the morning

Adzuki: nah , I got a better idea for it

Bar keep: oh?

Adzuki: yeh!, strain the bits out and serve it up at the may fly festival as antenna wax you’ll make a killing , and those elitist assholes will stink like fried shrimp for weeks!

End flash back.

Stoby: is there clean grease for us to use ?

Bar keep : no! , now quit dawdling and load those barrels.


	5. introducing the warrior queen Grorrot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what should have been a routine training missing for a squad of cadets goes horribly wrong.   
> the commanding officers concerns fall on deaf ears however as an even bigger conspiracy is unfolding. 
> 
> the chapter contains violence

Elsewhere on a nearby planet.

A small group of Irkens in military gear are out on a training operation.  
they are led by a tall but verily heavily built female Irken with amber yellow eyes her name is Grorrot.

She leads her squadron through the densely over gown tropical jungles in search of their target.

As they cut the vines and wade trough the thick of the under growth some of the squad start to straggle behind eventually the group gets further separated.

A rustling can be heard near by as something stalks the Irken troops from the shadows.

two of the troops who have fallen far behind stop to take a short rest.

troop 1: *drinking from his canteen* urhg! This planet is soo humid! I can’t stand it . its making my skin crawly

Troop 2: no one said it would be this hot!, did the briefing say it would be hot? I don’t remember it saying it would be this hot. 

Their chattering is interrupted buy the sounds of a branch snapping.

Troop 1: * reaching for his rifle* I think we should keep moving ….

At that moment something shadowy launches from the undergrowth, with lightning speed it snatches up the Irken in its powerful jaws dragging him back into the under growth.

A blood curdling scream is heard shortly after as the creature disembowels its prey.

Panic stricken the remaining trooper runs to find the rest of his squad.  
panting he comes up to a small clearing only to find he is too late.

Horror in his eyes as he surveys the clearing to find several more of his group mortally wounded by the beast.

Groaning can be heard as one of the mangled Irken soldiers is still alive, he is missing his legs and his guts are strung out like cheap Christmas tinsel between a coupe of small shrubs.

Disembowelled Irken: ..heeeey …. Hey you!, guy c-come here.

Troop 2: oh my god, what happened here?!  
Disembowelled Irken: did you see it boy? There’s a monster in these jungles a flesh eating *cough* *cough* *hack* derpadon

Troop 2: *confused and horrified* derp-a-don?  
disembowelled Irken: a Noobrian Derpa*cough*don  
troop2: that’s bad?

DI: the worst.

Troop2: what do I do?

DI: *coughing up blood* warn the others ! before its hugguherah too late.

The little trooper nods then skitters off to look for any survivors as he makes his way down a pre cut path. He is followed by the sounds of more branches breaking shrill screaming and then something that can only be described as bone crunching open mouth chewing sounds.

Running for his life , tears streaming from his eyes at the horrors he’s witnessed he pushes on blindly. Out of breath he finally reunites with the rest of the group running face first into Grorrots legendary calf muscles, *(legendary because they are positively massive)

Grorrot picks him up by the scruff of the neck and holds him at eye level off the ground.  
he’s cloths are bloody and torn from running thru the thick of the jungle scratches and cuts cover his face and he is freaking the hell out to the point that his speech is almost incomprehensible.

Grorrot tries to sound as soothing as she can, but the little guy is inconsolable.

Grorrot: whoa , hey settle . what the heck happened soldier ?

Troop 2: it ate them!… it ate everyone!!!  
Grorrot: what ate them?  
troop 2: d-d-de-derpadon! Its horrible … it got Floob! 

With her free hand Grorrot signals the remainder of the squad to stay close and be ready, she then puts the roughed up irken gently down on the ground.

Grorrot: this was a simple training mission , no such beast is supposed to be on this plane.

This is concerning . stay close we’ll get to the bottom of this.

The roughed up irken grabs hold of Grorrot’s leg , like a koala in a tree.

Grorrot: not THAT close. You can stand. You can fight.

A glass shattering screech is heard , the brush shakes violently as the Derpadon barrels down on the the group of Irkens who had been standing out in the open.

Its ginormous elongated body was black and inky , a putrid smelling sticky slime oozing from pores all over its body.

The beasts teeth sharp and needle like ,its whole face covered in bulging googly eyes, rearing up to strike revealed that the beast had thousands of tiny legs like a millipede only it was as big as a truck and pure nightmare fuel.

seeing such an eldritch horror the entire squad lost its nerve, all the shorter Irkens scattered leaving Grorrot to handle the beast.

The Derpadon lunged for her maw open wide as it made it strike.

Grorrot held her ground and punched the beast in the back of its throat shrieking in pain it recoiled back this time spraying the sticky ooze from its body in all directions.  
the gunk ended up landing hits on most of the Irkens who were hiding near buy, setting like cement gluing them in place and stinking like absolute ass.

A fierce battle ensues that seams to last for hours. As the sun of high noon hits the clearing the gunk secreted by the Derpadon takes a new more horrifying odour resembling wet rotting flesh, fish guts and sweaty old gym socks, only much more pungent.

Grorrot attempts to land a spear blow to the beast but slips on the slime as she falls the Derpadon strikes swallowing the mighty irken whole.

the few survivors of the squad all gasp in horror at the loss of their commander.

A quiet and long moment pass as the Derpadons body begins to tremble it screeches in agony , moving around erratically trying to tie its own body in a knot before suddenly exploding in a rain of viscera and blood.

Grorrot emerges victorious from the guts of the beast letting out a mighty battle cry that shakes the jungle, a flock of bird like creatures take to the sky fleeing the area.

Gathering up the few survivors the squad board their ship and head back to Irk for debriefing.  
as their ship docks they are greeted by a small landing party consisting of 2 high ranking guards and an official delegate of some sort he is holding a fancy looking envelope. The whole landing party seams surprised and annoyed that any of them even made it back to irk alive.

As the returning irkens leave the ship the landing party nearly faints from the smell , many of them still covered in derpadon goop. Grorrot looks markedly pissed off she addresses the landing party with a harsh tone.

Grorrot: you have a lot to answer for!, that mission was way too advanced for third semester cadet officers, and we were under equipped. the whole squad was almost completely wiped out!.

I demand to speak to commander responsible for planning this mission.

the guards are silent as the delegate Irken speaks , he has a very condescending and nasally voice.

Delegate : yes , yes I’m sure you do , that’s not my jurisdiction though ma’am

He looks as though being asked to deliver this letter was some major inconvenience, Grorrot leers its painfully obvious that they have no interest in listing to her concerns.

Delegate : however, what IS in my jurisdiction is to ensure that you receive this message of the utmost importance. 

He holds out the envelope , Grorrot promptly opens it and reads it over the message is as follows.

“ Grorrot , tactical operations commander of sector 5-87-1 Gama.

You have been selected to participate in this years festival of the May flys.

PARTICIPATION IS MANDATORY.

Report to the office of festivities to await further instruction”

Grorrot : what’s this about?

Delegate: the may fly festival is this years most anticipated public event!,  
you have been hand chosen by the tallest no less to play a vital roll in the celebration.

We are to escort you to the office of festivities where the delegate Moofy will fill you in on the rest.  
come along now! , we are already so very late!.


	6. The calm before the storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the softly spoken "princess" Moofy is introduced as final preparations for the event of the millennia are underway.  
> neither Moofy nor Grorrot can anticipate what happens next.

The office of festivities

  
the group comes up to a large open area , the floors are tiled in what looks to be marble  
there is a large water feature in the middle of the floor and several ornate statues placed symmetrically a sweet floral sent fills the air.

Several shorter Irkens are tending various things in the area they look to be all females.

They go about their tasks at the delegate and Grorrot approach the service counter.

The delegate rings the bell then starts tapping his claws on the counter impatiently.

A moment passes before a much taller female Irken finally comes over to greet the guests.  
she is wearing a flowery purple dress, flowery in that it looks like big flower with lots of frills and wave to it.

her eyes are a bright purple the shimmer in the light unlike other Irkens her antennae are highly feathered like that of a moth they also quite long nearly touching the ground she is also sporting a set of moth like wings that complement her dress elegantly.

She is of a dainty build and has pale green skin even for an Irken.

Delegate : Ah MOOFY! You’re here! The participant Grorrot is here to check in for the festival.

Moofy: (her voice is very soft and quiet) thank you, where is the other participant?  
Delegate: it’s just Grorrot, Moofy there are no others.

Moofy: yes but the planning schedule said there was a third alate, where could she be?

Delegate : that’s a planning error , I can personally assure you that all parties are present!

Moofy: oh …. That seems like a pretty significant error ? are you sure?

Delegate: you DARE to question the orders of the Tallest? …. They put SO much work into this festival , all of Irk will be watching … there are no errors!!.

Moofy: ok ok , so everyone is accounted for then? We will finish up preparations.

Delegate: good. The tallest will be pleased to know that everything is running on time.

We will leave you to your work then.

With that the delegate and the few guards leave the area , Moofy sighs Grorrot looks lost as she tries to piece together the recent string of events.  
  
Grorrot: Moofy as it? … do you get the feeling that something weird is going on?

Moofy: what ever do you mean?

Grorrot: that exchange didn’t seam hostile to you?. I’ve just got back from a dangerous off wold mission and have been shoved around ever since … something is off.

Moofy: oh? Hmm no he’s always been like that. This festival is a big deal after all, it’s the first of its kind since the industrial revolution. I guess they want to make sure everything is perfect.

Grorrot: hmmm , yeah maybe who do you suppose this third participant was supposed to be?

Moofy: I don’t know . it’s not anyone I’ve met before we were all supposed to be chosen from very different parts of irk it had to do with diversity but if they say that was an error then I don’t know.

<<Quick pan back to Adzuki on the trash planet by this point she had constructed a crude tiki bar out of bits of trash, dug up a stash of old soda cans and was sunning her self topless on a beat up old banana chair she had found , the sun reflecting off her drangfly-esq wings. >>

Moofy: but lets not dwell on the what ifs , I need to get you presentable! 

Im thinking a spa treatment will help you slough off that dry old skin and complete your molt cycle.

Grorrot : molt? What?  
Moofy : * fluttering her wings* yes dear! you’re an Alate like me, you’ll need to be able to spread out your wings for the grand ceremony , the festival is in two days now , that should be enough time. 

Grorrot shrugged perhaps some relaxation would help take her mind off the losses from her failed mission. The needless deaths weighed heavily on her mind for many of the squad it had been their first time in the field fresh out of the academy. So many things went wrong , so many things didn’t add up.

montage of Moofy and Grorrot enjoying the different spa treatments,   
a soothing long soak in some floral smelling bath , full body massages , sauna time the works.

Over the course of the day they had formed a strong bond.

Moofy who had no interest in violence or militant matters could see that Grorrot had softer qualities to her caring motherly qualities even. To Grorrot Moofy although sheltered and fragile was quite intelligent , she had a keen interest in botany , a trait the more heavy set irken found both fascinating and useful, Moofy also had a way with words and the manner in which she conducted her subordinates impressed Grorrot.

With the setting of the sun Grorrot began her molt, her skin turning a darker shade of green , drying and itching all over. A few of the shorter attendants assisted her by peeling the old skin away like feeling off large sheets of skin after a bad sunburn. As the last of the molted skin peels away and her anatine fully unfurled Grorrot’s wings were finally revealed. The heavy set Irkens wings were bee like short but powerful.


	7. the festival of the Mayflies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A celebration turned disaster as the realisation comes too lake for Moofy and Gorrot.   
> the S.W.A.R.M grows restless as they await word from their self appointed leader.

The festival of the may flies –

Following the instructions left by their treasured Adzuki the SWARM members were well underway in setting up for the nights celebration their food cart was placed in a prime location for maximum foot traffic deep fryers already heated , the grills were on and hot boxes filled with fried scorpionoids and servings of curly fries. Everyone was in place It would still be several hours before the festival started but the grounds were already starting to buzz with activity.  
the repackaged antenna wax was already proving to be a hit with several boxes worth already sold.

Stoby sat on a crate leaning against the side of the food van flipping over the pages of an exotic magazine as he waited to start his shift serving up the fried goods. As he perused the pages, he couldn’t help but to fiddle with his antenna pinching at their tips which had now started to separate and feather out a little. He was completely absorbed by the magazine that he didn’t notice anyone approach him.

Garbo had come by to report in with the others after doing his rounds as a sanitation officer and checking all the additional amenities that had be installed for the event. The still fresh wound on his abdomen ached and itched he was sure it was getting infected.

he watched in silence as Stoby turned a page , licked his claws proceeded to fiddle with his other antenna , pinching it quite firmly and rolling his claws until a flake of casing dislodged and the tip feathered out.

Garbo slapped the slighter built Irken across the face with enough force to cause him to loose his balance.  
  
Stoby: WHAT THE HELL DUDE!

Garbo: what the hell yourself! is that contraband ? *he pointed to the magazine*  
Stoby: uh .. no , its um … its not what it looks like?  
  


Garbo scoffed holding his claw out , Stoby begrudgingly handed over the mag. It was indeed a porno it featured various images of all kinds of alien races doing presumably sexy things. It was hard to tell though what exactly was going on in some of the images plenty of tenticaly things and strange close angles.

Garbo: idiot!, if security sees this we could all be in deep shit and why haven’t you slathered wax on your antenna yet?

Stoby : I did that already!… it was itchy ….

Garbo: so you rubbed it off …. Good one. Go reapply … now!

Stoby gave a salute then dashed into the back of the food van, he had no intention of putting on more of that gross smelly goop, besides as he twitched his antenna he could sense so much more stuff now!

the food smelt better and there was an electricity in the air that he couldn’t quite place yet what ever it was it was quite jittery and enticing.

Koink headed over to check in with the others , he had be assigned a security position for the festival greeting Garbo with a first bump and giving a shout out to the guys who were working in the van.

Sales were starting to accumulate now as more and more Irkens arrived to find the best seating spots for the big event it wouldn’t be long now .

Koink was also fiddling with his antennae but his was more of a neurotic scratching than anything sensual.

Koink: I know you guys said this wax thing was important but its SOOOOOOO itchy!!! I can’t stand it.

Garbo: keep it together Koink we need to stay focused. If you take the wax off now you won’t be able to finish your shift … this is vital that we all blend in here and DON’T raise up any suspicions.

Koink : * who now is using a disposable fork to scratch* I know , but I am LOSING MY FREAKEN MIND RIGHT NOW. This stuff SUUUUCKS .

After a good minute or so of aggressive scratching with the fork all of the wax coating and a few flakes of casing dislodge from the security guard’s antenna forming a small dusty cloud in the air.

However His relief is short lived as the tips of both his antenna puff and feather out at the same time Garbo face palms as he counts the wright-offs that’s 2 now .

Koink : *eyes wide as he spaces out a little* WHOAA…. Its like when we do drugs … only better!  
I can taste the electricity in the air ….. its juicy!.

Garbo: can you at least TRY to act normal. This is a disaster.

Koink drops the fork and trots off to re-join the rest of the guards his movements are twitchy and erratic but go mostly unnoticed.

Garbo sighs knowing that this night will end horribly one way or another before going back to his assigned tasks he steps into the back of the food van to check on the last of the SWARM.

The bar keep Irken is very aggressively preparing a large batch of something that resembles chilly pincers and stingers are visible in chunky meaty mix as the well set irken yells intangibly about the spices his antenna are also feathered out.

garbo just shakes his head and leaves wondering if he will even be able to call any of them to order by the end of the night.

The next 2 hours pass by quickly as the main event finally draws near.

The PA systems come to life as an announcement is made  
  
Announcer: LADIES AND GENTLEMEN ITS FINALLY HERE THE MOMENTS YOU’VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR!! THE FESTIVAL OF THE MAY FLIES!!!

Audience woos and hollers  
  
announcer : PLEASE DIRECT YOUR ATTENTION TO THE MAIN STAGE AS YOUR LEADERS THE ALLMIGHTY TALLLEST PRESENT THIS ONCE IN A LIFETIME SPECTAL!!

The newly appointed Tallests Red and Purple descend to the centre stage on a hovering disc that has been fitted out with lasers . dramatic music plays to go with the laser show as the 2 make their grand entrance. The two mutter between them selves as they descend  
  
Purple: hey what was this festival about again?

Red: I don’t know something about a send-off …  
Purple: send off? Who are we sending off?  
Red : *shrugs* some Alates I think? … their filthy.

Purple: *shudders with disgust* oh right it’s a purge of those disgusting primitives.

As the platform reaches the stage area spotlights shine on the tallest , their image is also broad cast to the many large digital screen that are placed around the grounds.

The two wave as the audience cheer.  
  
Red: greetings people of irk!

Purple : were here for a very special occasion , one that we hope never happens again!  
red: only because its soo amazing it will BLOW your MINDS!

Purple: that’s right! Tonight, only we will be sending off 2 of Irks finest ambassadors on an extra special mission.

Red: now ladies and gentlemen we present to you the wing-dealie things  
Pruple : the Alates …

Moofy and Grorrot are shoved onto the stage , a spotlight is trained on them they both squint as the light blinds them.

As they are shoved a fine cloud of dust like micro particles are dislodged from Moofys wings a gust of wind carries the particles spreading them across the audience.

The crowd cheers one Irken screams out “the Alates rock!” two heavily armed guards storm over to him and zap the shit out of him with taser rods.

Red : these two fine examples of the Irken race will be sent off into the far reaches of space .

Purple: where they can’t interfere with our supreme government.  
  
confused cheering from the crowd .

Red: that’s a good thing!

Purple : NOW SHOVE THEM IN THE CERIMONALY ESCAPE POD!  
  
the two guards that shoved Moofy and Grorrot onto the stage have what looks to be an escape pod prepared and ready to go. They start corralling the alates toward the pod.  
  
Moofy: but .. but … we were supposed to give a speech and-

Red : change of plans you go bye now!

The tallest wave, the pod is launched, and everyone cheers.

Purple: and so concludes the may flies ceremony!

Red: enjoy the snacks and we’ll see you at the next , event … thing

Purple: yes feast you perverts.

Back at the shady food van Garbo checks into see if the rest of the SWARM. Are still functional enough to stay in one place. the bar keep is still cooking away but by now has lost much of his gusto.

A few stray scorpinoids have taken refuge underneath the bench fittings , they hiss and nip their pinchers when the Irkens feet get too close to them.

  
Stoby is still serving the few customers that are in line, the festival is drawing to a close now  
many have already left and those that remain are starting to tire.

Koink passes them he’s still patrolling so doesn’t stop to chat but makes a hand signal to the group that showing that he’s still with it. Satisfied that everyone is accounted for Garbo pulls out a mobile device and checks it for notifications , …. Nothing yet.


	8. Founded in filth , forged in blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grorrot and Moofy meet with the Cockroach and anarchist her self Adzuki.   
> the gravity of the situation starts to set in as the three agree to form an alliance.

Back on the garbage planet.

Adzuki prepares for the festival to have fully concluded as she organizes her supplies the silence is broken by a thunderous roar it’s the escape pod from the ceremony launch.

It hurtles toward the ground at great speed spreading burning garbage high into the air as it makes contact before coming to a screeching halt just shy of the tiki bar.

Adzuki emerges atop one of the garbage mountains looking around for the cause of the disturbance not seeing anything immediately she shrugs it off as a meteor strike and burrows back down into the filth. Whilst Adzuki is preoccupied rummaging for something important Moofy and Grorrot emerge from the now badly damaged pod.  
  
Moofy: oh no , no no no no no, this …this has to be a mistake!..

Grorrot: these coordinates do not match what was in the itinerary.

A metal bucket rolls down the slope of one of the trash heaps making a loud racket as it falls.

This catches Moofy and Grorrot by surprise , Moofy squeals in terror.

More of the garbage shifts and makes noise as something tunnels its way to the top of the heap.  
catching the moonlight just right Adzuki reveals herself at the top of the trash heap, her wings illuminated by the moon her crimson red eyes aglow in the dim lighting she buzzes her wings loudly in an attempt to be intimidating. It works on Moofy but not so much on Grorrot.  
  
Grorrot: one of ours?

Adzuki: welcome to paradise ladies! , I was here first so naturally you’re going to have to fight me for dominance. 

  
Adzuki tilts her head back and smirks showing her teeth Grorrot isn’t buying it at all, Moofy hides behind her just in case .

Grorrot: we are not going to do that, what is this place … really?

Adzuki: look around genius , it’s a garbage dump

Moofy: the …whole planet?

Adzuki : yep! Nothing but trash!

Moofy: this must be a mistake! The ceremony wa-

Adzuki: – a façade? A fuck festival? A farce even, Look around you!, you’re in a B.I.N the empire discarded you like an empty candy wrapper … you are TRASH SISTER!.

Using a scrap sheet metal Adzuki surfs down the mountain of waste to greet the two new comers on the ground she has with her a carton of discontinued soda that she dug out of the bottom of the pile.

Sensing the distress of her friend Grorrot leers at the slender and cocky Alate

Grorrot: you must have been the third …. But how are you so calm if what you are telling us it the truth.  
Adzuki : because I planned ahead! , * she hands Grorrot and Moofy each a can* soda?

Grorrto : * she inspects the can before deciding not to open it * this is seven years out of date …… and its warm.  
Adzuki: I prefer to think of it as matured , did you know that under the right conditions these things ferment into a powerful alcohol , you got to be careful of the chunks tho.

Moofy looks at her can the label is worn and the top of the can is a little rusty.

she is still coming to grips with the fact that they are now on a filth ball. 

Moofy: what did you mean by planned ahead ?

  
Adzuki looks Moofy up and down it’s clear that the dainty Irken had never set foot outside of her sheltered environment , then eyeballs Grorrot who was clearly a hardened warrior the contrast between the two seamed so bizarre.

Adzuki: it never occurred to you did it ?  
moofy: what?  
Adzuki : what we are . our kind isn’t welcome in the modern world They treat us differently.

from the moment they showed us that training video in the academy I knew what was to come. I hid it for as long as I could but they have as way of drawing it out of you!. 

Grorrot: ah yes that trashy sex ed tape I remember being showed it, I always thought that stuff was made up to scare obedience into the lower classes.

Moofy: uhm .. sorry …what video ? what are you guys talking about….

Adzuki: of course, they kept someone like you in the dark about it …. Look at you , you big smelly bug!

Moofy: I don’t smell!

Adzuki : *twitching her antenna suggestively * ooh oh oh you smell all right. I bet the boys are all over you.  
Grorrot: come on now , leave Moofy alone we’ve already been through so much.

Adzuki : oh I’m so sorry , where are my manners!, I’ve only been LIVING in this trash hole for the last two weeks! Excuses me for being abrasive.

Moofy: that’s awful … please tell us there is a way to leave this place.

Adzuki cocks her head back and raises her antenna high a toothy grin creeps across her face.  
Adzuki: there is … BUT… you wont like it.

Grorrot: surly it can’t be that bad?  
Adzuki: well that depends. . see when I said I had planned ahead , I only planned for me… I didn’t think I would have any company here so -

Grorrot: so?

Adzuki: well …. In order to “get off” of this hot turd … your going to have to make a “hard” decision

Moofy: why are you putting weird emphasis on those phrases?

Adzuki: awe’ you are just too pure aren’t you! …. To be more direct the ship I have in waiting is crewed by a bunch of drones with some very questionable morals. 

So before I place the call for extraction both of you are going to have to make a choice.

Moofy: what kind of choice?

Adzuki: simple . you take lives …. Or …. You make lives

  
Moofy was flustered by the perverse words the other Alate had spoken she knew their situation was dire but those options were so extreme.

Moofy had never considered harming another living soul before but the alternative was just out of the question! That wasn’t something Irkens did …. The very thought made her skin crawl. Shyly she spoke up  
  
Moofy: what if …. We don’t want to do either.

Adzuki : well I’ve already made my choice on the matter. If you’re not willing to commit then you could always take your chances in waiting here for a ship to pass, but there hasn’t even been any fresh garbage since I’ve been here .

Grorrot: and what did you choose ?

Adzuki holds up a small blaster gun shes had on her persons the entire time Grorrot nods in understanding but the implication didn’t sit right with her , she looks to Moofy who is just entirely overwhelmed by it all.

Grorrot: can we have some time to think this over? 

Adzuki: allright’ you’ve got one hour!, but bare in mind the longer we wait the worse it is for my crew I image by this point the hormone build up would have them jumping out of their skins.

Grorrot and Moofy take the time to consider whilst Adzuki walks back to the little camp she had built to get all her provisions sorted out.  
  
  
Grorrot: how are you handling Moofy?  
Moofy: *still super embarrassed* isn’t this illegal?  
Grorrot: I don’t think that matters any more …. The cockroach is right.  
Moofy: I can’t …. Its icky

Grorrot : if you want to wait for another ship I will wait with you.  
Moofy: there won’t be another ship …. Will there ?

Grorrot: I don’t like this any more than you. But if we stay here, we will likely die.

Moofy: but if we go with Adzuki won’t that make us accomplices ? 

Grorrot: do you know what happens to the males afterwards  
Moofy : I don’t want to think about THAT….  
Grorrot : the boys don’t live long … I think Adzuki factored that into her plan …. They will pass weather we take up her offer or not.

Moofy: that doesn’t make it any better.

Grorrot : I know , and I don’t want to see any more senseless blood shed either,I think I know what I chose .

Moofy : I don’t want to make that choice … I can’t.

Grorrot … perhaps you don’t have to. 

After deliberating The two re-join Adzuki who was doing a final check over a considerable cache of fire arms.

She seams amused to see them back so soon.  
  
Adzuki: so ladies …. What’ll it be?  
Grorrot: I chose life ,  
Adzuki: and your friend?  
Grorrot: please don’t make her do this , she is naive to the rituals we are to perform.

Adzuki: *shrugs* that’s good enough for me .   
  
she pulls out a small mobile device and starts sending a text.

“ YO FUCKKNUCKELS, come get dis bitch.  
coordinates to follow  
  
xoxoxoxo “

Ps I got something gud fo mah bois”


	9. passing the buck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an alliance is formed as Adzuki passes on her responsibility to whoever will accept the burden, a hard choice between life and death.
> 
> the final chapter of this introductory story.

Back on Irk the SWARM guys are still hanging around the food van when Garbo gets the text.  
after reading it over he holds the device above his head and calls out to the others .

Garbo: ok gang this is it!, we’ve officially been summoned. PUT YOUR GODDAMN SHIT BACK ON YOU SHIT!

Stoby: *in a whiny voice* but it’s hot!

Garbo: I don’t care! Just get your asses into the ship now so we can get this fuckery over with!  
stoby: pffft what’s up your ass suddenly?

Garbo: *makes the strangle hand gesture* if adzuki doesn’t kill you first I’m going to!.  
Stoby: huh?  
Garbo :GET ON THE DANG SHIP!

With a bit of bumbling they all manage to get into the shit that had been set aside, it was a small cargo runner , not a lot of seating , but a tone of space on the loading deck.  
  
Garbo punches in the coordinates and they are off to answer their sirens call.

Frustration begins mount in the sanitation irken as he must endure the bickering of his fellow drones.  
during the course of the night their ability to stay focused had gradually deteriorated as their minds gave in to more primal callings. their collective musk making each aggressive and reactive to the others.  
thankfully the trip was only a short one but for Garbo it was all too long. Thinking about how his comrades had been reduced to the state they were in now , wondering if perhaps he had made a mistake in prolonging his life … no! , she would never. He scratched at the stiches his skin was red and inflamed. that was definitely infected now.

By the time the ship arrived the SWARM had succumbed entirely by the drive to reproduce, they had completely lost there sense of self-preservation and ability to comprehend logic.

Adzuki , Grorrot and Moofy stood in wait as the ship descend.  
  
Adzuki: I don’t know what kid of shape they’ll be in so let me sus it out first before boarding got it?  
ya don’t want to walk into a situation like this unprepared.  
Moofy; wh-what do you mean you don’t know what they’ll be like? There your subordinates aren’t they ?  
Aduzki: yeah … but you know how I said I needed insurance that they’d come? Well prior to being sent to this hot turd I had been teasing the shit out of them, leading em’ on basically just really funking with them. oh and leaving sent markers! every note , every letter its all been laced with pheromones.  
Moofy: *horrified* why would you do that!?!  
Adzuki: hey two weeks is a long time to be away . I needed to be sure they would come for me.  
they were smart enough to know what would happen to them. So I had to be sure I had em’ hooked.

Grorrot: you’d use such a tactic to lead your own to the slaughter? We do not approve of such deviance.

Adzuki: well there not my problem anymore . you stand by your choice still? I mean personally I wouldn’t let these guys have the satisfaction.  
Grorrot: we stand by our choice , no blood will be shed for naught this night.

Adzuki: suite your self.

The ship lands and Adzuki boards the cockpit , Garbo has his chair relined back as far as it would go rubbing his brow with a claw side glances her as she helps herself to the compartments in the console.  
  
Garbo : you smell like hot garbage Adzuki

Adzuki: coming from you isn’t that a complement ?

The shorter irk gives a blank stare letting out an un-amused groan as Adzuki retrieves a small bottle of caffeine pills from the console , dispenses two on the dash then proceeds to crush them under her fist and snort the dust.  
  
Adzuki : oh sweet caffeine how I’ve missed thee.

She leans back in the co pilot chair stretches out placing her hands behind her head and resting her feet on the dash Garbo finds her casual approach a little unnerving .

Adzuki: Ok , Debrief go!

Garbo: all objectives completed

Adzuki: good, how’s our profit margins ? did you manage to make a return on my investment?  
Garbo: the food van scheme pulled 1200 monies , we have 8000 monies of profit.  
  
at that moment there is a loud clunking sound and some muffled screeching from the rear of the ship.

Adzuki: please tell me you have them locked down.

Garbo: the SWARM are contained . for now.

The colour drains from his face a knot forming in his throat as he tries to find the right words but the pleading look in his eyes speaks volumes. Adzuki reaches out placing a claw on his shoulder , he is tense and flinches a little at her touch.

Adzuki: we have a change of plans; the SWARM will get what it desires after all.

The sanitation irken releases the tension in his shoulders a bit his antenna twitch slightly unlike the rest of the group only one of his as feathered ever so slightly.

Garbo: what’s the catch?

Adzuki: there’s no catch … its just not going to be me , that’s all

A look of confusion came over him then Adzuki points out the other two alates who were standing near by the ship.  
  
Adzuki : the bigger one. You guys can do what you like just leave the floofy one alone we have an agreement.

Garbo was in disbelief those were the two alates from the festival , how and why were they here with someone as ruthless as Adzuki. It didn’t make a whole of sense to him but somehow this was a better outcome than the one he had been dreading this entire time.

He knew full well that Adzuki would have no reservations in slaughtering them all in cold blood on arrival.

Scratching at his wound the itch had turned into a burning sensation now suddenly Adzuki grabbed at his uniform lifting his shirt to expose the hack job. 

They had used cooking twine as the stiches and the wounds closure had been done very hastily.

Adzuki: fucken hell that’s a mess! You guys really did that in the back of the kitchen huh? , looks fresh still too. You mad lad!

Fixing his uniform the smaller irken turned his gaze out the window, he was getting flustered by Adzuki’s excited grabbing at him. Now that he had adjusted to the smell of the garbage her natural odour was more apparent. Stoby was right she did smell kind of nice.

her touch was so warm too if a little rough ,NO! it was out of the question. She’d kill him if he tried it and besides, he chose keep his wits and sense of self as tempting as she was in that moment he had to remind him self that he had rejected his biology in exchange for a longer life.

Garbo: sacrifices had to be made .

Adzuki: oh speaking of lets get a look at how the rest are traveling.

She gets up from her seat and heads toward the back of the ship Garbo follows  
they come up to a large metal door that separates the cargo hold form the rest of the ship  
garbo stands by the door lock release lever awaiting the command .  
  
Adzuki: open it!

He pulls the lever and the door slowly starts to creek open , the cargo bay is dark an odour that’s a combination of stink bug and stale spank socks greets them. The little light that creeps through the open door reflects off the SWARMS eyes they have a wild and hungry look them its apparent that they were all stark naked. They hiss and screech making velociraptor esqe noises.  
  
Adzuki: oh FUCK, … SHIT! close it!

Garbo flips the lever and the door stats to creek close , its slower on the way back down and a lot louder.

The SWARM rushes the door as the closes , lashing wildly with there claws under the closing gap.

Adzuki prepares her blaster in case the door fails

Adzuki: CLOSE IT!!  
Garbo: it wont close any faster.

Finally the door shuts all the way followed by a loud thunk as some of the SAWRM try to force it open by slamming into it.

Adzuki: the degeneration is worse than I thought it’d be how long have they been like that?

Garbo: about an hour or so.

Adzuki: ah good, so there’s still a bit of time. Wait here and keep this shut while I brief the others,  
hopefully it wont take long but we are not pushing off until after decontamination got it?

Garbo: I’ve had to clean some shit in my time but is that necessary?

Adzuki: if I can so much as smell what gose on back there I will use your intestines as a mop!.  
plus do you really want to be stuck on a ship that’s full of someone else’s stank? 

Garbo : what?

Adzuki: you did plan on living beyond tonight didn’t you? You’ll thank me later when the ship is cleaned.  
  
with that Adzuki exited the ship to chat with Grorrot and moofy.  
  


Moofy: is everything all right? You were gone a long time  
Adzuki : its all running as I had planned Grorrot once you board there’s no turning back . last chance to ditch, cause its gunna go down fast. Their already pretty jacked up.

Grorrot : we are ready to complete the ritual.

Adzuki : nice …. Can we watch?  
Moofy: ADZUKI NO!!!, THAT’S DISGUSTING.

Adzuki: …. For science! Of course , …. I want to know if it’s as horrifying and painful as they all make it out to be’   
Grorrot: …… ok but don’t be weird about it

Adzuki: you won’t even notice I’m there. Uh,… Moofy!  
Moofy: yes?  
Adzuki : the safest option for you is to wait out here until this is over things will be very intense in there. We’ll come get you when its safe.  
  
Grorrot and Adzuki re board the ship where Garbo is waiting for them, he is now armed with a taser rod the three of them make there way to the cargo bay Garbo opens the door.

Adzuki Gives Grorrot a brief rundown of who’s who in the swarm.  
  
Adzuki: ok so the options are , big chief , little chief and security guy .

Grorrot : *points to Garbo* what about him?  
Adzuki: he’s exempt .

The sanitation irken does his best to stand his post by the door lever taser readied but his hands shaking ever so slightly knowing his life would be spared this night seamed like little of a consolation prize at this point , the sultry air heavy with pheromones played havoc on him oh how he wanted to participate.

The door is fully opened and Grorrot enters first Adzuki counts out a ten second wait to ensure that Grorrot has the SWARMS full attention before slinking into the darkness herself for the peep show.

There is a lot of strange screeching sounds and heavy thunking , after about a minute Adzuki re-emerges a disappointed look on her face.  
  
Adzuki: I can’t see shit in there its too dark!

She leans against the other side of the door , arms crossed behind her head and waits for things to wrap up , some of the sounds coming from the cargo bay were quite horrifying.  
  


After the better part of an hour Grorrot finally reemerges from the cargo bay , fixing her cloths as she joins Adzuki and Garbo , he salutes then heads into the cargo bay to assess the gruesome task ahead of him. Flicking the light on the true horror is revealed. Stoby , Koink and the bar keeper are all laying on their backs contorted like dead cockroaches that were sprayed with raid.  
there abdomens exploded , viscera and organs leaking out. Stoby with his last ounce of strength thrusts one arm in the air and gives a thumbs up before passing.

  
Grorrot , Moofy and Adzuki have started playing a game of cards as Garbo works on sanitizing the ship to meet the high standards outlined to him. The sanitation irken pushes the corpses out of the loading bay with a broom then torches them with a flame thrower with all of the large debris removed he gets to work scrubbing down the interior with a strong bleach solution , the whole thing takes about 3 hours to complete but once finished he stops to admire his work .  
  
not a trace left ! proud of his work he goes to find Adzuki to inform her that the ship is now ready for take-off. When he finds the trio Adzuki is ten cans into a case of her fermented sodas. 

Moofy looks like shes about to fall asleep and Grorrot was roasting what looked like some rats , rotisserie style over a small fire , her wings had already shed after the mating ritual.  
  
Garbo: my queen! the ship has been sanitized and is ready for departure!

Adzuki: whoa .. whoooa wait up there little dude. the deep recess of space are cold and lonely my little compadre… I DON’T need you getting all weird on me.  
  


Garbo: apologies my tallest! I mean you disrespect.  
Adzuki : we’ll put this one down to all the fuckey … fuck stuff ….. but don’t do it again.  
  
she power slams the can she had been sipping , throws it on the ground stumbles over to inspect the ship.  
  
everything is spotless and the only smell is that of blech. Adzuki takes in a deep breath through her nose getting a good whiff of the air , factory fresh.

Adzuki: I’m impressed its even cleaner than when we first acquired it , we’ll start loading the supplies then we can get the fuck off this shit hole.

Garbo: what about them? You’re not going to ditch them are you?

Adzuki : phhhhhhhts , I might be ruthless but I’m not that heartless , the empire fucked them in the ass just as much as it has us , I think we can spare them a lift.

Garbo: ok now I KNOW that’s that nasty Pruno talking … you’re never this nice.

Adzuki: *shrugs* probably but I think these 2 could be useful to our cause down the line.

Garbo: our?  
Adzuki: I can’t do all the heavy lifting on my own, besides I think you knew what you were signing up for when you decided to tare into your own flesh. 

The pair return to the camp to start loading all the hoarded goods.  
there is a tone of snack foods, drinks and weaponry as well as an assortment of illicit products from past SWARM heists. Grorrot is too busy feasting on the charred rodent meats to notice that the entire camp had been packed up.

Adzuki: ok you lot!, we’re off and were leaving with or with out you.  
Moofy: no don’t leave! were coming !

Moofy hurries along and gets on the ship, Grorrot just growls as she finishes her meal.  
Adzuki: come on!, we have food on the ship already, get moving!

Grorrot lets out a grunt then stands and makes her way to the ship .

With everything and one on board Adzuki takes the pilots seat and takes off in to the far reaches of space.


End file.
